Just Let Me Be In Love
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: What we got going on is so incredible. This chemistry between us feels so wonderful. But knowing me, I'll probably find a way to mess it up. Who knows, who cares? Right now, just let me be in love...


A nice HouseCameron songfic for all the Hamerons out there! The song I used was Tracy Byrd's Just Let Me Be In Love. Merry shipper Christmas! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

MDMDMDMDMDMD

Gregory House was not used to being content.

All of his life, he had been unhappy. He was unhappy as a child, when his dad tormented him emotionally and mentally. He was unhappy as a teenager, when he was a brilliant and socially inept outcast. The only times he came close to being happy was when he became a diagnostician, and the first four years of his relationship with Stacy.

Until now.

He looked at the woman sleeping peacefully in his arms. There was a soft smile on her face as she dreamt, and he couldn't resist running his fingertip along the side of her face.

The touch was enough to stir her from sleep, and she looked up at him with a sleepy smile. "Hey…"

He returned her smile. "Hey."

Her leg was resting firmly between his, and the heat radiating off of her slender body warmed him. He gently brushed back a strand of brunette hair, then kissed her softly.

With a groan, Cameron gently pushed House onto his back. Then she straddled his hips and ran her hand through his hair, all without breaking the kiss.

His large hands settled on her hips and gently squeezed. How they had gotten here, he didn't know. It had started innocently enough with an invitation to dinner several weeks ago. And now, here they were.

They broke the kiss, and he watched her face with a mixture of curiosity and desire as she gripped his shoulders. She was so damn beautiful and sexy and how the hell could she ever give a damn about a bastard like him? He smiled softly, and she gave him a smoldering smile in return as she moved her hips.

He couldn't contain a deep moan as she started to move on top of him. If this was all a dream, it was one he prayed he'd never wake up from. She was too good for him, but he couldn't find the strength to turn her away.

"Greg…"

Her voice pulled him from his self-deprecating thoughts. "Hmm?"

She leaned down and caught his lips in a deep kiss. She could practically hear the wheels in his mind turning, and she was determined to make him stop thinking, just for a little while.

When she kissed him, he brought a hand up and buried it in her thick hair. He would never admit it, but she had the power to take his breath away with a single look. And when she kissed him, his world imploded. He couldn't even begin to describe when they made love, but that in itself was a huge thing. He never used to think of it like that. It used to be sex, a physical release that he usually found with a stranger in a bar. Some meaningless conquest that he would later brag to Wilson about, because in the end, that was all it was worth.

That wasn't the case with her.

_My breath is short, my heart is beating fast_

_Every time I smile at her, she's smiling back_

_If I'm dreaming, please just let me sleep_

_Anyone can see that she's too good for me_

Their eyes met again, and he was taken aback by the emotion he saw in the blue-green hues of her gentle eyes. He grasped her hips and tried to draw in a deep breath.

Eventually she would realize that he was nowhere near good enough for her, and she would be gone. Just like every other woman he'd ever known.

Cameron dug her nails lightly into his skin, and a soft purring sound rumbled through her chest.

Outside, they could hear thunder rumble in the distance, and rain began to fall against the glass.

House suddenly sat up, pulling Cameron with him as he leaned back against the headboard. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly as they moved together.

Eventually she would leave once she realized what a bad idea this was, but until then, he would hold her and try not to focus on her imminent departure.

For right now, he would just be with her.

_Oh, give her time, she'll find out soon enough_

_Just let me have and hold her til she does_

Lightning lit up the bedroom, and he could see the passion in her features. His hands moved up and down her sides, and his breath quickened.

Cameron rested her forehead against House's, her arms winding around his neck as her heart raced. She didn't know how long this could last, but she would never regret their time together. No matter how brief it was.

Her head fell back, and House couldn't resist kissing the valley between her breasts. His fingers moved to the small of her back, and he pressed her closer to him.

"House…"

He smiled against her sweet skin. He could feel the tremors rushing through her body, a telltale sign that he had learned from previous nights. With a soft growl, he kissed his way over her neck, then lightly nipped at her skin.

"Greg…" Her body tensed, then relaxed in his arms. His own release followed quickly, and when he came to again, he was still holding her flush against his chest.

Cameron finally stirred against him, and she raised her head and kissed him softly. Then she gently moved away and stretched out on the bed beside him.

House couldn't resist laying on his side and pulling her back into his arms. "You're amazing," he whispered.

She smiled and snuggled into him. "I'm amazing because I'm with you."

He seriously doubted that, but he didn't say another word. He just buried his face in her neck and breathed deeply.

With time, he would do something or say something to upset her and screw all of this up. But for now, she was happy, and that was all that mattered to him.

As long as she was happy, she would stay. And that was what he needed.

He needed her.

_What we got going on is so incredible_

_This chemistry between us feels so wonderful_

_But knowing me, I'll probably_

_Find a way to mess it up_

_Who knows, who cares_

_Right now, just let me be in love_

"You're having sex with Cameron?"

"You know, I don't like your attitude, Jimmy."

House was standing in his best friend's office, leaning heavily on his cane. Wilson sat behind his desk, looking at his best friend in shock and disbelief.

"I'm sorry… You're having sex with Allison Cameron? I thought you said you would never do that." He remembered, years ago, when House had gone on a date with Cameron. Wilson knew that he was attracted to the younger woman, and he had always suspected that House had sabotaged that first date on purpose, just so he wouldn't be happy. That was just the sort of thing Greg House would do.

"Yes, I am." House sat down in one of the chairs across from Wilson.

Wilson scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed heavily. "How is it?"

House was quiet for a while. "It's amazing," he finally replied. "She's incredible, and I can't even describe what she does for me. I don't want to."

Wilson arched a light eyebrow. That was a first. Usually House had no problem dishing every dirty little detail about his sexual escapades. "You don't?"

"Not even kind of."

"What about Chase? Wasn't she dating him?"

House shrugged carelessly. "Don't know. And I really don't give a damn."

"House…"

He waved a hand dismissively. "That's my point, Jimmy boy. I don't care. She makes me not want to care." And at the same time, she made him want to care about her. Damn it, he already did. And if he wasn't careful, he could easily fall in love with her.

"Be careful, House," Wilson cautioned, though he suspected that was a waste of breath. Gregory House was not a careful man. Not when it came to his personal life, anyway.

Grabbing his cane, House got to his feet. "Thanks for the talk, Jimmy Boy." He started toward the door.

Wilson called out as he reached the door. "Just… don't get hurt, House." He knew that Cameron was in a position to send House to the moon, or send him crashing to the ground at a hundred miles an hour. He wondered if she knew it, too.

With a simple nod, House walked out of his best friend's office and headed down the hall.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

_Don't concern me with reality_

_Don't convince me she's too heavenly_

_Forget the future, disregard the past_

_Those are questions I don't wanna ask_

That night, when Cameron arrived at House's apartment, he was already there and sitting at his beloved Steinway piano. His long, graceful fingers moved along the keys, filling the apartment with soft musical notes.

He looked up as she closed the door. "Hey."

"Hi."

She made her way over to the piano, and without a word, she sat down beside him on the piano bench. Their bodies pressed tightly together, and she smiled.

He glanced at her, then placed both hands on the ivory keys. "You're late."

"Sorry. My boss is kind of a slave driver."

He snorted. "Good man."

Cameron gently nudged his ribs with her elbow, and they chuckled softly. Then she laid her head on his shoulder and softly sighed.

He glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her arm slid around his waist, hugging him to her. "Absolutely nothing."

Turning his head, he gently kissed her forehead. Then he rested his head against hers.

_Oh, to my heart, all that matters is tonight_

_Just let me live this moment in her eyes_

After dinner, Cameron excused herself and went into the bathroom. A few moments later, House heard the shower running, and he shuffled down the hall.

Their affair had only been going on for a few weeks, but he was already learning so much about her. For one thing, she took very short showers, and only took baths when she was very stressed and needed to relax.

Tonight was a shower night, and he had plans. So he made his way into his bedroom and sat down on the foot of the bed to wait for her.

She came out of the shower a few minutes later, wrapped in a fluffy white towel and dripping wet. A surge of steam followed her, and as she came closer, he could see the goosebumps rising on her silky flesh.

She watched him with a smile as she walked to the bed. "Were you waiting on me?"

"Maybe." When she stopped in front of him, he reached out and gently tugged her towel loose. Then he dropped it to the floor.

Cameron shivered as the cool air greeted her damp skin.

With a smirk, House grabbed her hips and drew her between his legs. Then he placed a soft kiss on her abdomen.

A shudder went through her as she closed her eyes. Her hands came up and settled on his head, and her fingers began to weave through his thick hair.

He continued to kiss his way down her abdomen, knowing very well how crazy that made her. His hands danced lightly along her back, almost as though he was playing the piano.

Her head fell backward, and she pressed herself closer to him, a breathy sigh escaping her lips.

"Greg…"

_What we got going on is so incredible_

_This chemistry between us feels so wonderful_

_But knowing me, I'll probably _

_Find a way to mess it up_

_Who knows, who cares_

_Right now, just let me be in love_

He smiled against her skin. She loved the things he did to her, and truth be told, he loved her reaction to him. Maybe it would last, and maybe it wouldn't. Either way, he wasn't going to regret this.

Ducking down, Cameron took him by surprise and caught his mouth in a sweet kiss. Her tongue moved in time with her fingers in his hair.

Gripping her hips again, he pulled her with him as he laid back against the bed. She landed on his chest, her hips pinning his to the mattress beneath them.

Without skipping a beat, she helped him pull off his jeans and boxers.

Once they were both sated, they managed to curl up together under the covers. His heart was racing, and he was certain that she could hear it, too.

"I probably shouldn't say this," Cameron whispered, her fingers playing with the hair on his chest.

His heart raced even faster. "Say what?" This was it. She was done with him, and she was trying to let him down easy. She was a kind woman, and would never intentionally hurt him.

But she very easily could.

A soft sigh escaped her, and she pressed her body closer to his.

"I love you, Greg."

_What we got going on is so incredible_

_This chemistry between us feels so wonderful_

_But knowing me, I'll probably _

_Find a way to mess it up_

_Who knows, who cares_

_Right now, just let me be_

That was the last thing that he had expected her to say. She loved him? How could she? He was the last person in the world deserving of love. Especially her love.

Finally he found his voice, and his hand moved absently over her arm. "I…"

Smiling, she raised her head and kissed him softly. "I understand." She laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes.

It was only after she had fallen asleep in his arms that he was able to speak again.

"I love you, too."

_Who knows, who cares_

_Right now, just let me be in love_

_Let me be in love_

_I just wanna be in love_

The End.

A/N: Yay, House and Cameron! I love them, even if the show has gone wacky. Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
